New Guy
by Miko 56
Summary: A one-shot since I'm busy with a lot of stories, its free for adoption, but anyway the idea is just a SI with the whole RWBY characters taking the spot of the New Girl people


**Author's note: okay after watching RWBY and New Girl something just came up to mind 'PUT RWBY ON NEW GIRL WITH JAUNE as JESS!'**

 **I mean seriously what can go wrong?**

 **Warning: May not follow the canon pairings and may not follow the flow of the New Girl story and some OOCness possible but the comedy that ensues shall be taken from the two and invented by myself.**

* * *

Episode 1: Moving in (Part 1)

"So I broke up with my girlfriend Pyrrha and I need a new home actually-" Jaune said calmly as he shook the hurtful memory off him, the three girls looked at him and then decided for a second before setting off another question.

"Do you have pets?" The black haired lady asked as Jaune shook his head, "nothing since my dog back in-" He was cut off when the girls began to talk to each other, "...I also have friends who are all models-!"

"Did you just said models?" The blond haired woman said as Jaune nodded.

 ** _*Title Sequence of New Girl with RWBY characters enacting it*_**

 ** _Hey boy! Whattya' doin', hey boy! Where ya' goin'_**

 ** _Who's that guy?!(who's that guy?)_**

 ** _Who's that guy?!(who's that guy?)_**

 ** _It's Jaune!_**

* * *

"Guys! I think we should take him in!" Yang said, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Yang?! You want the apartment to smell like squid!" Blake said as all of the girls agreed with her.

"I agree with Blake we don't even know the guy and he looks like..." Weiss looked at the Blonde boy but couldn't think of something that can describe him negatively "suspicious?" Yang sighed.

"Weiss I don't think handsome and scraggly would pass to suspicious and Blake I know that you hated guys ever since you broke up with Adam" Yang said as Blake huffed, "its not like that!" She retorted.

"Well what's with the sniffs and cries that I heard every night last week?"

 ***Flashback***

"Adam please! Don't do this!" A crying Blake screamed at the telephone as her three roommates looked at her.

"Please Adam! I love you!"

 ***End of Flashback***

"That was last week I'm fine now" Blake said as the three of her roommates sighed.

"Well look who's crying" Ruby said, the four turned their attention at Jaune who was sitting at the couch and was crying.

"Oh God did he just hear us?!" Weiss said as they approached the crying blonde boy.

"Blake do something!"

"Hey I'm not the one who made him cry!"

"Just do it!"

Blake shook her head and then approached him, blue eyes met the yellow ones as she took a deep breath, "stop crying!" She yelled at Jaune who began to cry some more, her roommates stifled their laughs at the reaction the blonde boy did.

"Stop it you guys!" Weiss tried to empathize to their new roommate but couldn't since it was new to her seeing a grown-man crying.

Jaune sniffed and then allowed the girls to seat on their couch, "I'm a medical student, so I would apologize if it would smell like a hospital-!".

"It's fine actually" Weiss cut him off as Jaune just continued with telling things about him, "I sometimes lock my door because I don't want to be disturbed when I'm writing a thesis or studying-!"

"Its fine!"

"Okay can we talk for a second?" Yang said as she put a hand on Weiss.

"Sure take your time" Jaune said as he smiled at the four, the four ladies began to discuss if they'll take the guy or not.

"Well at least he's pretty decent" Yang said as all of the girls agreed on her, "lets just put it into a vote" her sister, Ruby, suggested.

"So all in favor of a boy moving in?" Weiss said as her other three roommates raised their hands in approval, well Weiss actually don't like a boy in their apartment but she had to admit Jaune is decent enough to live with ladies, "fine! He can stay".

"YES!"

* * *

"Okay...so I get to move in here and what happens next?" Jaune said as Yang put down one of his boxes filled with medical books and then looked at him.

"Well we had certain rules in each of our room and the use of the couch, kitchen, TV and the bathroom but of course Weiss will fill you up" she said as she picked up a playboy magazine.

"That is not mine" Jaune said as Yang just put the magazine back at the box.

"I know, I know" Yang said as she left the room.

"Okay rule number 1, our rooms, you can hop in anytime you want but you had to knock" Weiss said as she indicated the five doors, "This is Blake's room...well she sometimes leaves and does not come back a week but she comes back so don't even think of sleeping in there..." Blake's room was next to the kitchen, the door was carbon plastic and had a black hello kitty door sign with her name.

"This is Yang's room..." Jaune looked at a metal door with a bullet hole in it, Yang's room was near the living area "why is there a-".

"Just don't ask how the bullet came in there" the silver blond lady said as they proceeded next to her room which was next to Ruby's room and in front of Jaune's room, "Okay this is my room and Ruby's room, don't knock on my door unless you have something important to say and don't mind the noise Ruby makes in hers since she just wants you to share cookies if you had any" Jaune observed his new roommates' doors, Weiss' room has a door that is made of Ebony, Ruby has a door that you can say came from a Wash room.

"Rule number 2, guests, they stay in the couch or in your room, trust me it happened back when Blake and her boyfriend did 'it'".

 ***Flashback***

Weiss was about to sleep when she heard her door unlocking, revealing two bodies making out, it was Blake and her boyfriend Adam, she was pulling his hair, her arms around his neck and her legs locked on his waist, clothes were flying around Weiss' room as she tried to hide somewhere and just try to sleep midst the moans and groans that the partners emit.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Uhmm...Weiss?" Jaune snapped his fingers and Weiss jumped, he was a bit shocked at the reaction as Weiss shook her head.

"Anyway lets get to rule number 3, TV, any channels are acceptable except Friday and Saturday night because we vote what movies to watch" Weiss said as they went to the kitchen.

"Rule number 4, the kitchen, Yang and Blake has full authority over the place but if you are good at cooking you can use the ingredients and utensils just clean it up and don't leave muck in the place" Weiss said as Yang went out of the bathroom with only a towel as a cover, "Weiss!" She cried and waved at the two as Jaune blushed and then turned away.

"Yang! What are you doing?!" Yang winked at the blonde boy and then swayed her hips as she went to her room, Weiss face palmed.

"Rule number 5, the couch, you share it, you don't do anything like making up or having sex on the couch, then there's rule number 6 bathrooms, when its our turn please don't just go inside and do your 'thing' but all in all its open for everyone except when its occupied by us, so that's it that's all the rules" Weiss said as they both sat on the couch, "so can you tell me about anything or something..."

"Well me and my friend, Ren were going to the bar where I work part time as a bartender-!" Yang went out of her room, wearing only a tank top and a very short shorts.

"You work in a bar?!" Yang shook Jaune as he nodded.

"Yes I work in a bar!" Jaune said feeling a little dizzy, Yang stopped and then went in front of the two.

"Guys let's go to a bar!"

* * *

"Ren!"

"Jaune! Good to see you're moving on!" Jaune's friend Ren said as he noticed the four girls.

"Guys this is Ren and Ren meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang!" He indicated each girls as they greet him, "Ren works as a model along with our childhood friend Nora" Yang was eyeing the black haired boy like he was a treat to be eaten, Ren just returned her stare with his.

"I want my usual martini shaken not stirred" Ren said as Jaune began to flip the bottles, he returned Yang's look with his.

All of her friends sighed at the way the two acted, "Ren your martini's finished!" Jaune yelled as he put down the glass, spilling some of the drink.

"Oh man! Jaune!" Ren swore as the ladies laughed at him, including Yang.

"Jaune I want vodka shaken with a little lemon"

"Comin' right up!" Jaune said as he pulled a bottle of vodka and then flipped it over and then whipped it at a glass.

"Thanks Jaune!" Yang said as she drank the glass, "wohh! Now that's refreshing!" She shouted and stood up then started dancing with the other patrons of the bar.

"Well Yang's always like that" Blake said as she asked for a martini which Jaune mixed up for her. "I'd settle with a light beer" Weiss said as the bartender went to the fridge and then gave her a cold one, "I also want a light beer" Ruby ordered but Jaune just gave her a brandy mixed with coke. "Sorry Rubes I'm not allowed to give alcohol to minors" Jaune smirked as the two ladies between her laughed.

"Not funny Jaune! I'm already 18!"

"That's why I tapped the coke with some brandy!"

"Ahh!" Ruby quickly drank her shot and left. Jaune laughed at the girl as she left the bar, "one martini stirred please" a woman's voice said as Jaune looked up and then saw a pretty woman, "oh will you look at that!" he exclaimed as the pretty woman returned his exclamation with a wink.

"Hey there pretty lady" Jaune said as he mixed and handed her the drink, "that's on me for your name and number" he winked as the woman smiled, "I'm Emerald and..." she pulled out a tissue and with a pen in hand she wrote her number and gave it to Jaune.

"Bye, bye pretty boy" she winked as she quickly downed her drink and joined the fray of the party goers and what not.

"Looks like Jauney had a booty!" Yang said as the blonde bartender winked at her and handed her a vodka, "don't worry its on the house since you did a pretty good job with Ren".

Now Ren is usually a normal shy, playboy but then again he has his certain appeal to ladies that Jaune sometimes wondered how he had it but then again he became his friend because of it.

"Nah its a special trait of mine to keep boys swooning over me..." she said as she winked at the man at the corner that was Ren, who smiled at her.

"Well he looks like he'll have something to talk over with me by the morning" Jaune said as he looked at Blake who seems to be having a hard time flirting with her male target.

"Hey want some advice Kitty-Blake?"

"Like I needed that advice" Blake rolled her eyes as Jaune whistled, "hey Kitty-Blake just chill!"

Blake glared at the blond haired boy, clearly she didn't appreciate the nickname, "here its on the house now go get him temptress" he said as he quickly made a martini for his new friend and neighbor. Blake softened a bit as she took the martini and decided to go and confront the man she was interested in.

"Hey Weiss!"

"Oh shit!"

Weiss turned then saw one of her old time college friends, "Coco! Neo!" the three began to exchange greetings and even kiss each other's cheek, her other friends however just glared at them.

"Okay what's with the tension?"

"They're a bunch of stuck up bitches" Yang answered for Jaune as she sat at the bar, "give me another sex on the beach!" She cried out making Jaune jump on his feet.

"Alright, alright! Jeez you do know you have to pay for all of this right?" Yang just wave her hands as if it was all fine and dandy on her, "yeah, yeah just put it on my tab" she said as she seems to get knocked out by the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

"Oh Dust not again!" Blake facepalmed as she rush towards her partner, turning to the guy she was flirting with "I'm sorry!" the guy just smiled.

"Its all cool Kitty-Blake" he said as she blushed and then went towards Yang and Jaune who was panicking, "you don't have to worry about her" she said as she reach the counter as Jaune sighed and Blake decided to carry her friend.

"Hey I want more of that thing you gave me Jaune!"

"Okay! Okay hold on a second! Jeez!"

And the night went on with all the partying they did.

* * *

Weiss woke up with a sore in her head "oh dust!" she groaned as she looked around and saw herself on her room, _who put me here_ , she thought as she lifted herself up using her shoulders and started to look around the place, there was no one there except for Jaune who opened the door with a tray of food on his hands.

"Good morning?"

"Not now!" Weiss quickly pulled her sheets towards her as memories came flooding back towards her, hurting her head once more, "you need to eat a lot of eggs" Jaune quickly said as he pulled the covers off her making the Ice Queen glare at him.

"I know what you did to me last night"

 ***Flashback***

As Weiss was having fun and getting drunk there was a guy who looked like he had had his fill of alcohol, "hey baby girl" the guy said, his breath reeking of alcohol which made her recoil in disgust as the man was advancing himself towards her leering at her until Jaune put himself in the middle "hey haven't you had enough?"

"Who the fuck?!" the man was rather surprised to see the bartender Jaune as he smiled, and then looked at their bouncer, Nora Valkyrie, who grinned and then slammed her head towards the drunk man who yelped and then backed away, "looks like a trash over stayed their welcome" Nora said as she dragged the too drunk patron out of the bar, Ren however seem to look at Nora with a quite shy expression as he seems to bury himself on his arms and also to his drink as Nora gave Jaune a high five.

"That'll be worse" Jaune said as Weiss felt like her stomach was heaving outwards, with a deep breath she puked in front of Jaune who backed away cursing and shouting, Weiss felt weak in her legs and soon fell to the ground

 ***End of Flashback***

"Uhh Weiss?" Jaune said as he looks at the bewildered Weiss who was lost in her thoughts until, she snapped at Jaune "what?!" Jaune jumped out of her bed before she can try to do anything to him just yet. Weiss face began to redden as she looked down, embarrassed, "please leave alone" she said, taking deep breaths as Jaune just sighed and get up.

"Well I'll tell Ruby and Yang that you're awake" he said as he started to leave.

"Jaune" Weiss called, blushing as Jaune looked back, "hmm?".

"Thank you" the man smiled as he just nodded then leave, Weiss looked at the food in front of her, bacon, eggs, and potatoes, basic breakfast, she pulled out a fork then started tasting the food in order, _he is good_ , she thought as she began to eat the food before her.

"So is the Princess already up?" Yang asked as Jaune closed the door of Weiss' room, "well she seems a bit hungover so yeah she's fine if you count the headache" Jaune said as he sat on the couch, "man I'm beat" he groaned as Ruby began to seat next to him.

"Well how about me I have to drag a drunken Yang away from your friend before she does anything creepy to him" Ruby made an accusing glare at Yang who seem to just laugh guiltily at it.

"Jaune a little help would be nice" Yang sang as Jaune just smiled and then lay off at the couch, "please just wake me when Blake had finally finished puking her guts out in the bathroom" Jaune said as he slept next to Ruby. Blake had finally come out of the bathroom, dragging herself out as Ruby immediately woke Jaune from his sleep.

After Jaune had taken a bath, he began to wear what he usually wear whenever he has to attend his medical class, he took his water bottle on the fridge then noticed one of the sticky notes in it.

 _909-89-x0x0x0 - Emerald_

 _Oh shit_ , Jaune thought as he remembered asking a woman's number last night, _damn it_ , Jaune began to panic now as he started to type on the number of Emerald on his phone, "oh hey its Jaune, remember from the other night?" he said it as cool as the cucumber can be.

"Oh Jaune how are you doing handsome?" came the voice of the woman as Jaune could feel hope filling his body, taking a deep breath and letting the oxygen feel his lungs, "I'm fine thank you for asking, so..." he began as he was trying of thinking of what words to say, _you know what man up damn it!_ he thought as he gathered his courage or what can be called as courage.

"Can I invite you to a date?" he finally asked, remembering the first time he asked his ex for a date to which was awkward as well as relieving, there was a chuckle on the other line, "of course why not?" she said as Jaune thanked whatever deity there is to be thanked.

"Well I'll reserve a table at a restaurant at downtown if you're fine with a dinner date?" Jaune invited as there was another teasing chuckle from the other line, "that sounds grand!" Emerald said as Jaune heard a call from the other line, "well then I need to go now see you!" the other line closed as Jaune sighed in relief. He turned towards his side then saw Yang grinning like an idiot.

"So booty call?" she said as Jaune just sighed and then shyly nodded, Yang's eyes widen and turned around with a grin on her stupid face, "hey guys!" she called out as she began to run around.

"I'm going to be fucking late am I?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Welp I did it! completely fucked myself, this is just a one-shot, nothing of sort since this is something of an idea, well you're all welcome to adopt it but anyway its just an idea early on that I have been working on before House Hellenese and A song of Summer and Winter, well its just an idea so yeah it'll be a one shot, have fun reading.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
